1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to massage apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new back massage apparatus wherein the same permits the therapeutic massage of an individual's back area.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various exercise apparatus and massage structures have been indicated in the prior art such as the apparatus indicated in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,758,779 to an exercise structure, with U.S. Pat. No. 5,020,518 indicating a roller massage apparatus mounted within an associated seat member, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,155,390 which sets forth a further example of a back massage structure.
The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing for a back massage structure arranged for ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.